1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a bicycle and, more particularly, to a cushion structure for a bicycle assembled by a bottom tube and a body directly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riding bicycles is a popular sport in recent years when people enjoy their leisure time to obtain exercise and environmental friendly purposes.
A conventional cushion of a bicycle includes a body and a support rod disposed on a bottom surface of the body, a locking member, and a seat post connected with the locking member and fixed to a frame of the bicycle. However, such a cushion is comprised of complicated components, is heavy, and consumes assembled time to increase production cost.
Therefore, an improved cushion of a bicycle has been developed and includes a body 3 as shown in FIG. 7. The body 3 includes a plurality of support ribs 31 and an integrally formed bottom tube 32, all of which are fixed on the bottom surface thereof.
However, such an improved cushion still has the following disadvantages:
1. The bottom tube 32 is integrally formed on the bottom surface of the body 3 that causes a weak strength, and it is inserted into a seat post of the frame to generate a weaker support capability. Therefore, when a rider sits on the cushion, the bottom tube deforms easily to lower safety and comfort.
2. The bottom tube 32 is integrally formed on the bottom surface of the body 3, so that bottom tubes with different lengths can not be replaced based on requirement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.